


Westallen College AU (Part 1)

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College - AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sadness, Smut, Unexpected Pregnancy, happiness, westallen - Freeform, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Barry and Iris in the college..part 1





	Westallen College AU (Part 1)

"Babe, we'll be fine," Iris says for what seems like the 100th time this month.

"My college is about an hour away from yours," Barry says taking off his shirt and moving away from the camera trying to find one of his jerseys for his track meet.

"Actually 47 minutes," Iris corrects him giggling.

"That doesn't make it any better, Irey, we're gonna be apart for like..a couple of months?"

"Why do you think I won't visit you like every day?" Iris says taking a bite out of her Hot Cheetos.

"Because you don't, we gotta take college seriously, think about all the work we're gonna get," Barry says frowning.

Iris wasn't listening at all, she was just staring at his nicely toned abs. He notices and smirks, "What are you looking at, missy?"

"Your abs," she says as if she was in a trance.

"Well, they're not for you," Barry says putting on his shirt.

Iris pouts and moves the camera so he can see her better. "I'm pretty sure my mom is gonna call me down for dinner, so.."

"Okay, love you," Barry says with no hesitation.

"Love you too, Barr."

"Hmm, if I'm a teddy bear, could we cuddle up sometime?" Barry asks.

"You're impossible. I guess I'll come over tonight," Iris says smiling.

"Yes!" Barry says punching the air.

She chuckles and blows a kiss to him before ending the call.

"Iris!? Come down for dinner, we have a special guest today," Francine calls.

She groans and goes downstairs. When she reaches the dinner table a familiar face stands right before her. It's Joe, her dad. The one that left her when she was about 6 and her brother was just born. She crosses her arms and asks, "Joe. What are you doing here?"

"Iris, baby, you've grown so much, it's great to see you," Joe says getting up to hug his daughter.

She backs away still vexed. "Don't touch me!"

"Iris.." Francine says trying to calm her down.

"What were you thinking mom, bringing this man," Iris says pointing to her father, "back into the house! Do you know how long he's been gone! Do you really think it's a great idea for him to be in here when Wally is around?!"

"Iris, we can explain," she says looking to her ex-husband for support, "well we talked and we decided it's best for Wally to have a father in his life right now."

"He's been going through some tough times in school, and I'm here to help. I'm the rightful father of him and it'd be best if I-"

"It'd be best if you what? Leave again so we can be left speechless for another decade? Because I think we've had a fair share of that, haven't we Mom?" Iris says looking at her mother trying to read her face.

She tries to speak but nothing comes out, "Iris..we've worked things out, we have learned to trust each other again," Francine says trying to reach her daughter.

"Mom! Are you serious right now, he did drugs! DRUGS! How could you even let him step foot in this house, this is unbelievable!"

"I went to rehab, Iris..I've really changed," Joe says frowning.

"Really, you have? Where was your right mind when you left us? We've changed too, at least I have," she says glaring at her mother, "I had to care for my brother for years while Mom went out working all night to keep this roof over our heads. Before you even left, you would go out all night, don't think Mom didn't know because she did. Tell me, Joe, what did you do on those nights?" Iris says stepping up to her father.

"Iris, I think you know the answer to that," he says rubbing his neck with his palm.

"No, you better tell me right now, in front of everyone, I'd really like to know myself!" Iris says tearing up.

"I-" Joe starts.

"Joe, you don't have to do this," Francine says trying to stop him.

"No, she deserves to know. I just can't tell her now, not here."

"You know what, I don't want to know about your shit. I'm heading to Barry's," Iris says walking away grabbing her belongings. 

"Iris! Wait!" her mother calls. 

She's already outside the echo of the door slamming traveling through the neighborhood. She texts Barry saying, "I'm coming over. Be ready."

"Great."

She hops into her car and starts to drive over to her boyfriend's house. Her stomach growls from lack of food but she ignores it, she has one thing on her mind and that's Barry. Only him. When he reaches his house, she goes behind the house using the little but stable vines to climb the short wall to Barry's window. She knocks on it thrice and Barry opens it helping her in. They plop onto the bed, Iris laying back. "Of all places, you decided to climb up?" he says looking down at her. Her hair is sprawled over the sheets. She's not speaking and she looks like she's been crying. "Iris, are you ok?"

"No.."

He takes this as an invitation to let her sit on his laps. He likes doing that, straddling her, caring and tending to her as if she couldn't be strong right now for the both of them. "What's up?" he says grunting adjusting to the weight on his laps. "I went down to eat dinner when I saw my dad, and we fought. He wasn't supposed to be there, I swear. He left years ago when Wally and I were just kids." 

He rubs her fingers with hers telling a story with just the movement of his fingertips. "I got so pissed because my Mom was okay with this and I just ran out of the house and came here because I needed someone to talk to," Iris says pressing her face into his chest. She sobs and Barry rubs her back trying to bring her back to the calm.

"It's okay, Iris, I'm here."

"Can I stay here for the night? I don't want to be in that house."

"Of course you can," Barry says kissing her forehead. "Thanks," she says getting off of him. They lay on the bed together, hands intertwined. "Hey, Barry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think we'll fall out of love?"

Barry looks at her, "Well for me, I'd never. When I first laid my eyes on you, it was like opening my third eye. I actually felt happy and alive ever since my parents died. I love you and I will always love you Iris West."

"Well, for me I'll have to say the same. I never thought that I'd meet the right person but then I saw you for the first time and I really felt like I had a purpose in this life. To be with you, and that's what I pursued even if it didn't feel like it. Remember when we had our first conversation?"

Barry nods his head, yes and that gives Iris the heads up to continue her prompt. "I know this sounds weird, but it felt like I've known you for years like we really clicked ya know?"

"Yeah, that is true. I've met a lot of girls Iris, and they've all been the same, but you're different, why is that?"

"Maybe because I'm the only girl you've met who's like that."

Barry laughs, "Maybe it's because I was meant to be with you."

She smiles and turns to kiss him on the lips, it was quick but passionate. When she breaks away, Barry's eyes are still closed like he just relived the kiss. "Can I get another one?" Barry asks.

She nods her head and positions herself correctly arching her neck so her lips can reach his at the perfect angle. Barry meets her midway, cupping her face before sitting up. She finds her legs around his waist, putting her hands up to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. Barry's tongue gradually makes her way into hers and she obliges putting more effort into the kiss. Barry doesn't let her gain dominance this time. 

He's working on getting the romper she's wearing off, Iris just smiling at his struggling. She leads his hand to the straps and he pulls as the first half falls off. He grins in satisfaction. Now it's Iris' turn. She takes off his shirt without a problem and her hand automatically goes to his abs. He laughs and she asks, "What?" 

"You have a thing for abs, don't you?"

"Shut up!" she says and starts kissing him again.

It's all sloppy kisses teeth and lips crashing until an abrupt knock emits from the door of Barry's room. "Barry?" his mother calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you with Iris?"

"Yeah?"

"Use protection! I'll put your laundry at the door so when you two are finished you can get straight to this!"

Barry's face turns red and Iris is all giggles. Her sentence has turned both them off putting them both in a more playful mood. "What are you laughing at?" Barry says getting on top of her. 

"Oh nothing, maybe the fact that your mother is an absolute gem?"

"I wouldn't make fun of me if I were you, I have a bachelors degree in tickling," he says getting his hands ready.

"Tickling, you say? Well, I have a bachelors degree in being un ticklish," Iris says matter-of-factly.

"We'll see about that," he says starting to tickle her. 

She shouts out, "Stop!"

Instead of stopping he tickles her harder making her laugh even harder. She pushes him off her and gets on top of him preventing him from making any more moves. "Barry, did you finish your resume?"

"Uh..yeah. I finished it like a few hours ago, wanna read it?" 

She nods her head and reads through it. His vocabulary is off the charts which will give him an advantage. "Wow, this is really good, Barr!" she says hugging him. "I know," he says smiling.

"What about yours?" he asks.

"Um..I'm not really done with it," Iris says biting her lip, "I've been struggling a bit."

"Why didn't you come ask for help? As you can see I'm an expert at resumes."

"Barr, you're too full of yourself."

"Another word is confident."

"Confident it is!"

"So, what are you struggling with," he says finding himself next to her. 

"I can't seem to find a focus, like what kind of reporter would I like to be. A live reporter, a newsletter reporter or an investigative reporter?"

"To be honest, I'd think you'd be better as an investigative reporter. Besides, if you did go down this route we'd be able to work together at times and we'd the best fucking couple ever," Barry says getting too enthusiastic. 

"I don't know, Barr..it seems kinda dangerous," she says rubbing her arm. She does that when she hesitates. 

"You're starting to sound like Caitlin. Come on Iris, you were always up for danger in the earlier years. Your last name is Ann which means priceless, nobody would come up to you."

"How do you know that? You're such a nerd," Iris says laughing.

"I figured now that I want to be a CSI, I might as well get into the groove of things," he says doing a little dance.

"Oh my god, stop you're embarrassing me," she says covering her mouth laughing.

He gets up on the ground and takes her hand and pulls her closer to him swaying her to the little song he was humming. "Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?" Iris starts. 

"Rainbows are visions, but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide," Barry says spinning her. 

"You know what?" Iris asks.

"What's up?"

"If we signed up for Disney princess movie, we'd be the perfect singing couple."

"Our movie would break records," he says laughing.

Iris' phone rings and she checks who's calling her, it's Linda. Barry gives her her space so she can talk to the friend. She answers, "Linda, what's up?"

"Oh, hey, Iris. I was wondering if you wanted to a go to a party this evening, Eddie's hosting it and you know he's hella rich so it's about to be fun. I got invited and it said I could bring some friends. I chose you of course, and maybe you can invite your hot boyfriend too."

"Linda, he's not single. He's with me. Umm..I'll ask if he wants to go as well," she says. She turns to Barry and asks if he wants to attend the party. He shrugs and she takes it as a yes. "Yeah, we'll come."

"Great! Lemme give you the address and so you guys can come. Remember it's a Halloween party so dress up."

"Mkay, thanks, Linda. I needed a day away from the house."

"What's up?"

"I'll tell you later, I'll see you at the party."

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I'm gonna wear?" Linda asks snorting.

"I already know, some kind of police outfit that shows a lot of skin or something. I do listen to you when we talk over the phone."

"Yeah, right. What are you gonna dress up as?"

"Catwoman. I'm feeling the hype for her movie so I figured I might try it out," Iris says excitingly. 

"Barry's gonna be sweating all over you," Linda says giggling.

"Whatever Linda, I'll see you later," she says hanging up.

Barry's at his closet, trying to find his costume. "What are you dressing up as?" Iris asks peeking.

"Uh..a superhero," Barry says grunting as he pushes himself further into the closet. He fishes the outfit out of the closet, with a swift pull. Iris gawks in admiration, "The Flash, huh? That looks exactly like the real one!" Barry smiles. "I bet it will look even better with your abs," Iris jokes. 

Barry rolls his eyes and replies, "What about your costume?"

"Shit!" Iris says a little too loudly, "I think I forgot it at home or it's in my car, I'll check there first."

Barry follows her to the car and helps seek out the costume. It's nowhere to be seen. "I'll just sneak into my room from the backyard and grab it then come back down, easy peasy." 

"Don't you have alarm systems? I tried climbing the back but the alarm went off and I had to run," Barry says remembering the moment. "That's why it went off that one night!" Iris says laughing out loud.

"It wasn't that funny, you're mom would've busted me, like legit sued me. She's a bit overprotective," Barry replies.

"True, but I am going to become an investigative reporter..I might as well practice."

They drive to the house in silence, both thinking what if. Once they reach the house, Barry parks the car on the curb and turns off the headlights. He says good luck and she's already sprinting the length of the lawn. 

She runs over to the backyard then slows her pace when she opens the gate. She attaches her body to the wall and slides over to where her window would be right above her. She uses the tree to climb up, luckily she always keeps her window open. She climbs in without a problem and turns on the light. Wally is in here, lying on the floor. She frowns and carries him to her bed tucking him in. He stirs as he loses the grip on her sister. Her costume is hung up on the door of her bathroom. She changes quickly and finds her way back to the car. 

"You good?"

"Yeah. Let's go to that party," Iris says enthusiastically. 

They reach the party and there are already drunk people hanging out outside. Barry's right behind Iris keeping her close. Once they go inside, the music is already affecting their ears. It's pretty loud. They look around for their friends. Once they find Linda, Barry gives her a quick peck on the lips before going to find his track-mates. 

"Iris, hey!" Linda says going in for a hug, "Long time no see."

"Yeah! How is everything?"

"Good, really good. And you and Barry, you guys doing alright?"

"We're doing phenomenal actually," Iris says smiling.

"That's good, let's go get some drinks!"

They head to the bar, them both ordering a shot of vodka to get the night started. Most of the time, Iris wonders where Barry is. Usually, at parties like these, the boys hang outside and talk about girls and other things. But Iris knows that he'll be loyal. 

At least 2 boys try to hit on her, two of them in Batman suits, making cheesy pick-up lines like, "Rawr, a feisty one." She made a smart remark one of them being, "Those are lions, not cats. I'd get your head in the game, big guy."

At the end of the night, the cops finally come round to end the party. Iris is way too drunk to be walking, so Barry has to carry her to the car, and on their way there, Iris keeps trying to flirt with him. "Hey, pretty boy," Iris says touching him lightly. Barry laughs, "I have a girlfriend."

"Aww, that's too bad, who is she? Lucky.." Iris says getting sad.

"Don't worry, I can make an exception."

"Oh, ya?" Iris says looking up at him.

"What if I told you that you are my girlfriend?" Barry asks looking down at her.

"Really!? Oh shit, you must be like a sex-god or something with that body."

Barry shakes his head. "Is that the only thing you care about, my body?"

"No.." she starts, "What's your name again?"

"Barry."

"No..Barry. You're a sweet, passionate boyfriend. You're always there for me when I need it the most, like today before I came intoxicated. You're like a superhero or something. Always there to save the day," Iris says before drifting off to sing the original Batman theme song. 

Barry fastens her seatbelt in the passenger's seat before heading to the driver's seat. He's content in what she said. He's never felt this kind of way about a girl. Forget Patty. He drives them back home and they fall asleep on the bed, Iris finding herself intwined with him like always. 

 

 

November

"Iris, honey!?" Francine calls from the downstairs. Iris is still sleeping soundly, dreaming of college life, oblivious of what today is. "Iris Ann West, if you don't get your butt down here, that boyfriend Barry of yours won't be seeing you any longer!"

She's already awake, heading downstairs to devour her breakfast. "Morning honey," Francine says giving her daughter a kiss on the head. She wipes it off and replies, "Morfningf Mom," it sounded as she was eating her waffles. The mom would chuckle and walk away looking for something mom-like to do. Once Iris finishes her breakfast she runs upstairs to go freshen up for her first day of college. She's pretty sure Barry has already gotten ready and is taking his morning run around the neighborhood. She makes sure she gets ready fast enough so he can see her pass by the house. He looks up at her window for a brief second and spots her smiling then waving. She waves back and grabs her phone, pointing to it. He nods his head and grabs his phone then continuing to run. 

He texts her, "Morning, Irey. :)"

"Morning, Barr."

"You ready for college?"

"Yeah. I think I am, I mean..I got everything."

He inserts a laughing emoji. 

"Well, I'll talk to you Barr, I gotta get stuff ready."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

Iris decided she was going to go to college by herself because she didn't want to be crying all the way over to the campus. Her brother tried to stop her on her way there but she explained that she had to go or she wouldn't earn herself a living. Once she got to the college she was told by an older student that she needed to head to freshman orientation, but she could put her stuff away in her dorm. She had a hard time as the dorm wing was very big. The door to her dorm was open and she saw a blonde putting things away. She opened it and she turned around. She looked startled but then settled. "Oh, you must be Iris!"

"That's me. And your.." Iris says looking down at her dorm information paper, "Felicity right?"

"Yup. You can settle down, I can wait for you so we can go to orientation together?" she suggests.

"Yeah, thanks. That'd be great. I think we're going to get along great, what about you?" Iris says smiling at her.

"I think so too," Felicity says shaking her hand. 

 

Thanksgiving

She was pacing, no, running around the room waiting for the knock to come from the door, and she'd open it and she'd see him. The one boy she's been longing to see. She's developed a habit of biting her finger nails when she was anticipating for an event to happen. Finally, a knock emitted from the door and Iris dashed to go answer it. Once she opened it she started panning her head upwards but she saw air, she got confused. She then looked downwards and saw Cisco's face. He smiled. "Oh, Cisco. Hey!" she says looking behind him looking for a slightly taller frame. "Is Barry here with you?"

"Uh..no. He had some family business to take care of. His aunt died a few days ago so he went to pay his respects. Sorry, he wanted me to tell you in person."

"Oh, I'll talk to him later. It's fine, come in!" Iris says opening the door wider allowing her friend to walk in. He walks further into the house and when he spots the dining room, his mouth hangs open. "Is that mashed potatoes and gravy?" he asks pointing to the food in front of him. "Help yourself, Cisco," Iris says smiling. 

While he's dumping every dish onto his small plate, Iris runs upstairs and locks herself in her room, she takes out her phone and FaceTimes Barry. He picks up halfway through the third tune. He looks tired, there are bags under his eyes and he looks like he's wearing the tux he might've worn to the ceremony. 

"Hey, Barr," she says quietly. 

"Hey, Iris," he smiles then frowns, "sorry I couldn't make it, I'm sure Cisco told you why?"

"Yeah, he did. It's fine, totally. It's your aunt we're talking about here. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. So, how is Thanksgiving without me," he smirks.

"I'm coping."

"Coping? I thought you would be more of a depressed or forlorn type," Barry says smirking.

"It's not like I miss you or anything," Iris says sarcastically.

"I'm hurt," Barry says clutching his heart. 

They laugh, just like the old times when they weren't separated by stupid school. Then silence. "I should go, my friends are probably looking for me."

"Yeah, I get that. Happy Thanksgiving, Iris."

"You too, Barr. I love you," she says blowing a kiss to the camera.

"I love you," he says. She swoons at the words. She's hearing him say it live, other than trying to concentrate on those three words in voicemails. She can't wait until Christmas. He hangs up and she gets up and heads back downstairs. 

When Barry hangs up he sighs. Then he falls onto his side and falls asleep, thinking of Iris all the way to the A.M.'s

 

Christmas

Iris soon learns that every Christmas, her college hosts a Christmas party and you're allowed to bring a plus one. Of course, she invited Barry and he happily said yes. Any opportunity Barry had to see Iris again was an automatic yes.

Iris and Felicity were getting ready when a knock emitted from the dorm door. Iris either thought it was Linda taking them or Barry. She informed Felicity that she'll answer it. She opened the door and saw Barry. The Barry that stole her heart in elementary. Her best friend, the love of her life, her goofball. Right here in front of him. She's not even thinking straight when she's pushing him into the wall kissing her merciless. They moan in unison when their lips touch, them both missing the feel of their lips on each other.

They smile into the kiss and Barry breaks away, "Iris..we can't kiss here," he says out of breath. 

"Then when cause I haven't had my taste of Barry Allen in ages."

"Later. After the party," he smirks. 

She fixes his dismantled button up and smiles, "Okay."

Felicity opens the door peeking out of the open space. "Are you guys done? I wanna see my boyfriend too," she says shyly.

Barry laughs and Iris blushes looking down. "So you must be Felicity, Iris talks about you all the time, says we'd be best friends." 

"I think we will Barry," she says extending her hand.

"Felicity," he says taking her hand and shaking it. 

"Sorry to break the greeting but we have a party to attend and we're a bit late," Iris says pointing to her Apple watch.

"Right, let's head over there," Felicity says starting to walk.

Barry takes Iris' hand in his and they follow Felicity out of the dorm wing. When they reach the party, it's filled to the max, and by filled it means very hot and dense. There's a lot of people pressed together dancing. Barry says he's going to find Cisco and Felicity says she's going to find the girls. Her boyfriend isn't quite here yet. She follows Barry because she's missed him. The party was very fun except that it was cut short because tomorrow was Monday. Barry walked Iris to her dorm, both very excited to what they were going to get to tonight. She explained to Felicity that the couple will need their privacy for tonight. 

They're stumbling into clothes on the floor and binders and books when they finally reach the bed, the one, and only destination. It's sloppy, harsh kisses. Teeth clashing, tongues barely missing each other. They finally make their way to their undergarments when Barry's hand makes it to her partner's panties. He looks at her for reassurance and she nods her head saying, "It's ok."

He takes the two words as a signal to remove his and her undergarments. Once his hard dick is out, he teases her positioning his body part at her clit. She frowns when she thinks he's going to go in but he doesn't. 

"For a man like yourself Barry, I thought you'd get right to it."

"I want this to be special. We haven't seen each other in like a month."

"Whatever you say, Bartholomew," she says moving her hips. 

He finally guides himself into her, and he shivers. It's not like it's their first time. Every time he enters her, it's like the first, exciting, adventurous. He does his first thrust and she returns the favor. He's slow at first, allowing her to adjust then when he asks her if she wants him to go faster, she gives out a strained yes.

"Hey," he cups her face, "let me know if I'm hurting you, we can stop."

She shakes her head no, "No, you're ok. It's been a while," she says smiling. 

He nods his head and goes at the same pace he was at before he confronted her. Slow and steady, he reminds himself, he needs to keep himself contained. He starts to go faster, each push a little bit harder than the last. Iris' harsh breathes just encourages him to deeper, harder, so he does. He pushes to her limit and she gives an especially loud moan. He smirks, and says, "That's what I like to hear."

"Shit, Barry," she says panting. He wants her to moan for him like that, it's all he needs. Her voice is making him come at a fast rate and it's not helping at all. He silences her, leaning down to kiss her neck, surely giving her a new bruise for the morning to come. He moves to her mouth, and she obliges. He leaves her and she whimpers. "Wait, I wanna try something," he says removing a hand from her waist. He sticks two of his fingers inside her and she shudders, responding quite neutrally. It's quite sloppy, her wetness causing his fingers to slide out of her vagina. "Fuck! Barry..what.." she starts then quiets herself letting him explore. He would lick his fingers right here, in front of her, but he didn't, not now. She digs her fingers into her shoulders when he reaches her sweet spot. He gives a quiet, ouch, she's near. And when Iris starts to grind herself against him, he knows that he needs to gain dominance, so he removes her bra, exposing the woman's firm breasts. He fondles one, sucking on the twin, emitting a groan from Iris.

He smirks and heads to the next one, sucking harder. She's swearing unholy words. He finishes, and she's trashing violently, in front of him, and he's almost there as well. Just as he finishes, he goes right after unable to control his wild jerking. They've reached afterglow. Iris knows Barry's a little too shy to talk in the afterglow phase, knowing he'd probably not reply, blushing ferociously. It was unholy sex, God, right above them watching them, but she didn't care, it was amazing. 

They fall asleep.

She's smiling when the sun shines on her face, telling her to wake up and Barry's head is on her chest. She frowns when she has to say goodbye to him today. She's happy again when she remembers what they were up to last night. She gets up and puts on her robe that she always leaves on the bathroom door. There's a note that reads, "Didn't want to deserve you and your boyfriend's 'quality time'. So I stayed with Linda, plus the rooms around us could hear your moaning, is Barry like a sex-god or something, damn.  
-Felicity."

She laughs and crumbles up the paper, shooting it into the trash bin near her desk. She folds the clothes that were shredded from both their bodies and puts them in the hamper reminding herself to do the laundry then heading to the bathroom. Barry joins her halfway into her shower, them both saying nothing, just feelings the familiar patterns of each other's bodies, knowing that'll

 

be the last time they see each other, like this. 

They both dress in silence. They both eat in silence until Barry breaks it. "Iris?"

She hums to her name being heard from his mouth.

"I don't wanna leave you again," he says frowning.

She looks up at him and walks over to where he's sitting, sitting on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "I know, Barr. It's tough, I don't want you to go either."

"Do I have to go?"

"If you want to fail college, I'm afraid yes," she says smiling.

"But, what if I switched schools for us?" he says looking up at her.

"That won't be acceptable. I need you to fulfill your dreams and I need to fulfill mine."

"But my dreams are to live a long life with you."

"And my dreams are the same, Barr."

"I really don't wanna go though," he says smirking.

"You're gonna have to one day or another," she says kissing his forehead. 

They drive to the nearest train station. He's leaving me, Iris thinks. After all the time she's waited for him, she's leaving him and she can't believe it. She wants to run to him, make him change his mind about switching schools but she knows she can't do that. And when he asks for one last hug before he goes, she runs to him, tripping, but he catches her, making it look like a movie hug. They hug for what seems like forever until the conductor says, "All aboard!"

He cups her face and he looks into her eyes, trying to read her. She's crying and she looks down trying to hide it but she raises her face, wiping the tears from her face and he kisses her. He kisses her hard because he doesn't know when he'll be able to see her again and he wants to make it last. And when he breaks away and boards the train, Iris waves, trying to contain her emotions. He smiles at her, pointing to his phone. She nods and the train is gone. She cries the drive back to the campus, she cries into her bed, Felicity having to soothe her, giving her tissues. She cries at the most random times, especially when looking through her pictures. She misses him and it's only been a week. 

Every morning has been very groggy. She has forgotten to take her birth control pills but she doesn't think anything will happen. She collapses one morning when taking a shower and Felicity rushes her to the hospital. The doctors check on her and they give her the news that she is indeed, pregnant. Yes, she asked them what they said because she thought she wasn't hearing correctly. They tell her again, this time showing her pics of the small form inside of her, not big enough to give her a bump. She thinks about Barry first and how he'll react. Then she thinks about the people. How everyone will be talking about her calling her a slut. 

She goes back to the campus, very glum. She goes hard on herself, knowing she should've bought more pills. She tells her closest friends, them all understanding. She tries to work up the courage to tell Barry but he doesn't answer his phone, he doesn't even call her back. "Does he know?" she thinks to herself. 

She tells herself she'll be fine, but she knows she won't.

A few weeks later. 

She's in an especially good mode today, finally getting her exam papers back, getting A's in all of them. She decides she'll tell Barry about the exams and the baby. When she calls her, he actually picks up and he doesn't look like his normal self when he sees her. He looks almost..disgusted. She ignores it, telling him about her day, then the exams and lastly the baby.

"Barry, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, and I think you'll be quite happy, but here goes. I'm..pregnant," she says smiling.

"I know," he says giving no emotion, "I've known for a while now."

"How? Did someone tell you..or," she says trying to think of the ways he could've possibly found out.

"Don't ask me why. I need you to get an abortion."

She's shocked, furious even. "How could you..it's your child!"

She's tearing up then, and she hangs up the phone. On the other side Barry's getting ready to throw the phone when one of his friends knocks on his door. He forgets about his recent call with...Iris, and goes to answer it, following him to go to one of the parties he attends each week. He can't handle a baby in his life, not now. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Author's Cheeky Note: DUN DUN DUN!!! (Sorry for playing with your hearts.)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh..Barry!? Wtf!


End file.
